Pipe, such as tubing and casing used in drilling and completing oil and gas wells, are equipped with threads at each end commonly called pin and box connections. The threads are normally coated with a grease or dope to prevent corrosion of the threads until the pipe arrives at the well site. It is the general practice to remove thread protectors from the pipe, thoroughly clean the threads, and apply the appropriate dope prior to running the pipe into a well. In the past, the threads were cleaned manually with wire brushes, solvent and wiped dry with rags. More recently, various electrical or air powered thread cleaning devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,617 and 4,014,062 have been utilized in cleaning pipe threads.
The present invention is directed to an improved power pipe thread cleaner in which the cleaning brushes and pipe guide may be quickly and easily adjusted for cleaning various sized pipes. Indicators are provided indicating the adjusted position of the brushes and guides, and a rotatable conduit directs either cleaning solvent or air on the pipe threads.